Aeta
|Base ID = }} Aeta is a Nord child living in Skaal Village. She is the daughter of Oslaf and Finna, and an aspiring hunter. Conversations The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Quotes *''"I want to be a great hunter like Wulf. I practice stalking prey on the rabbits and the foxes in the woods."'' *''"Mother worries when I walk too far from the village. She says a dragon might snatch me up, but I'm not afraid."'' *''"The elders talk of great cities much bigger than our village, but why would anyone need so many buildings?"'' Trivia *She wears a unique set of black and grey children's clothes with snow "dusted" on the shoulders. *If the add-ons and are installed and both of her parents are killed, she will appear at Honorhall Orphanage sometime after, and will be a candidate for adoption. Bugs *Once at Honorhall, she may not offer adoption dialogue, instead repeating "I must get back to the village," despite the Last Dragonborn having permission from Constance Michel, thus preventing her adoption. **Trying to speak to Aeta before talking to Constance seems to cause this. **Reloading a previous save outside of Honorhall and speaking to Constance first seems to trigger her dialogue properly. **If Aeta says "I must get back to the village." or something other then the solution is for the Dragonborn to let her say "I must get back to the village," then wait an hour or two then talk to her again. *If she is adopted, she sometimes cannot be interacted with, instead repeating "I must get back to the village." when activated. She will still address the Dragonborn as "Mama/Papa" upon passing, and will initiate gift dialogue, but cannot be activated manually. Appearances * de:Aeta es:Aeta pl:Aeta ru:Аэта Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters Category:Dragonborn: Children